


Relic [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Horses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Ishafel.It sometimes seemed to Methos that in a thousand years there was only one thing he loved.





	Relic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407598) by Ishafel. 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/relic/%5bHighlander%5d%20Relic.mp3) (2.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/relic/%5bHighlander%5d%20Relic.m4b) (3.7 MB).

Length: 4:26  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover photo by Oscar Nilsson (@oscrse) on Unsplash.


End file.
